


Your Majesty

by thriftysteps



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Not Beta Read, Terrible attempts at Royal Court Roleplay, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: Etho and Cubfan decide to play a little prank on their good friend Tango. They want to make him feel special. Like a queen, one could say.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	Your Majesty

“The Queen hath descended! Butler! Quickly! Bring about the carriage!” Etho yelled, with a lilt of laughter in his tone.

When nothing happened, he gave a pointed look to Cub, who startled and pointed at himself.

“Oh, am I the butler?”

“Yes, you are, Butler Cubfan. Now hurry, for the Queen’s feet are getting sore!”

Cub rushed off to find the horse-drawn carriage they had made earlier in the day. Tango, who had paused in the middle of descending the stairs from the town hall to watch the scene below him unfold, took a few more steps toward Etho, who had knelt in a bow. 

“My apologies, my Queen, the butler has been out of it as of late. Please forgive him, for I do not wish to end his life just yet.”

“Etho, what is going on? Why are you— Am I the queen?”

“Why of course, Your Majesty! And I am your most trusted Chancellor,” Etho said, standing and putting a hand to Tango’s forehead.

“How could you possibly forget your court, Queen? Are you ailing?”

Tango brushed off Etho’s hand and gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. 

“Who put you up to this? Is this a prank? Why am I the Queen?”

Just as Tango finished his sentence, Cub approached the two of them. He was huffing from pulling the carriage that was rolling along behind him.

“The horses seemed to have, uh, escaped,” He stated between pants before taking a deep breath and straightening up.

“But don’t worry! I mean—Worry not, Your Majesty! For I could never allow for you to use your feet more than necessary! I will carry you on this carriage to the ends of the world if you so choose to travel there!”

“Very funny, Cub. But you do realize we’re on an island, right? Just to get to my base we would have to travel through the water, you can’t carry a carriage through the water.”

Cub looked at Etho, not sure of what to say.

“Then we’ll build an aircraft for Your Majesty!” Etho said. Cub nodded rapidly in agreement behind him. 

“Okay…” Tango deliberately looked between the two men and the carriage. 

“Please!” said Cubfan, “Take a seat in thine carriage for a stroll through your palace!”

Tango hummed while thinking about the offer, ultimately choosing to go along with the two men’s ploy. 

“Very well then. Butler, I wish to visit Aque Town.” He said, heading toward the carriage.

As soon as Tango opened the door to the carriage, a hissing erupted from within, and before Tango could take any notice, the carriage—and himself—had blown up. 

“Got ‘em!” Cub yelled, high-fiving Etho, who was laughing too much to hear Tango yelling up a storm from one of the beds in the town hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it <3


End file.
